The present invention relates to adjustable length support structure and more specifically to a multi-position support structure used to connect a payload to a booster rocket.
Presently space exploration requires booster rockets to transmit payloads into predetermined orbits around the earth. The Shuttle-C Space Transportation System will use the Titan version of Centaur for space transfer of payloads of the shuttle's orbit to higher orbits. If the payload is rigidly attached to the Centaur during the Shuttle-C ascent, its weight would be limited to the Centaur's structural capacity. However, a strut system that would allow independent motion of a separately supported Centaur and payload during ascent, and subsequently provide a rigid interface during Centaur flight, would allow an increase in the capacity of space transferred payloads up to the Shuttle-C weight limit.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel multi-position support structure for connecting a payload to a booster rocket that will provide a soft interface during Shuttle-C ascent and transition to hard interface with a payload alignment for the Centaur flight.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-position support structure connecting a payload to a booster rocket that will allow an increase in the amount of payload to be used with the booster rocket.